Memories of Us
by faithfulwriter
Summary: In this story of love, Ron and Hermione strengthen their relationship through a life changing incident. Harry and Ginny also become closer and start their own history making love affair. Someone lives life as a Muggle, for a period of time. FIRST FIC EVER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Making Memories 

**A/N: This is just the beginning. Throughout the whole story the scenes change between the characters' stories. To make it easier to read…_(1)_ is when it's Ron and Hermione, _(2)_ is when it's Harry and Ginny, _(3)_ is when all of them but one (who is conspicuously absent) are together, _(4)_ is when all of them are together…**

**I got the idea for this story from the song by Keith Urban "Making Memories of Us." It's a great love song and if you have never heard it you should. I may post it later. Please review and let me know if you like it. Enjoy!**

_**(1) **_

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I just don't know what to do. I've never… what am I supposed to do?" Ron looked at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she cried on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say to make it better. I wish I did. I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm so sorry." After a few minutes of tears she jumped out of his arms.

"I really need to get my homework done…"

"Homework? Now? I'm sure the teachers will understand. I mean, your mum just—"

"No. It's fine. I need to get it done. I have a whole scroll due in two days and I'm nowhere near being finished."

Ron stood there watching his girlfriend, the woman he loved with all his heart, ignoring her confusion and pain. "Well, ok…but I'm here if you need to talk. I promise. Anytime you need anything, Hermione, just let me know." She kissed him on the cheek and took a seat at a desk in the Gryffindor common room. Ron watched her as she began to work. She needed him and he was going to be there for her, he would show her how much she needed him.

_**(2)**_

Ginny was sitting under the oak tree in the front courtyard. Harry saw her sitting there from across the campus. He didn't know why he felt so nervous around her. It had only been lately that he realized he was watching her more, thinking about her more…he just wanted to be near her.

"Hi, Harry. How are you today?"

"I'm good." He smiled at her.

"Would you like join me for lunch?" she asked, smiling. He sat down beside her. He sat there taking in every word that she said. He remembered when he first met her. She could barely look at him without blushing, let alone talk to him. Things had changed. She grew up. She dated a few people but Harry always knew she was the one he wanted. He always knew it but never said it aloud, there was always something that got in the way.

But here he was now, sitting beside her (a custom he had done many times) but it was different. Like they were the only two people in the world and he couldn't help but feel that she could feel it too.

_**(3)**_

"How's Hermione doing? She never this late for a class," Harry stated cautiously in Potions class.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since before lunch. I hope she's handling all this. You know how she is about—"

"Potter! Weasley! Come here now! Bring your things!" Snape snapped to the boys. There was a hush across the room. They had done it now. Snape hated when people disrupted his class, especially during an important lesson. He especially hated Harry. They were definitely in for 50 points each.

"I assume you know better that to talk during my class," Snape lectured opening the classroom door. Harry and Ron walked through it. "I would have you no less than to be dismantled from the Quidditch match as well as take some points from Gryffindor but I did notice that there was no whispering to Longbottom today by Miss Granger. I don't recall seeing her in the Great Hall for lunch either and considering the circumstances, perhaps the two of you should find her," He said with a fierce glance, as if that the worst thing he'd ever do in his life.

He turned toward the door and opened it. " I will expect to see you both for detention for a week as well, starting tomorrow."

As the door closed, they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Professor, where did Potty and Weasel go? Why did you only give them detention? How many points di—"

"Quiet! Or you'll join them!" Professor Snape yelled again as Malfoy's mouth fell. Harry told Ron that Dumbledore must have told all the teachers of Hermione's situation. Snap would never have acted as he did if the orders hadn't come from Dumbledore himself. They made their way to their room to get the Marauder's Map to find Hermione. She was alone in her room—the only place they couldn't go. "What now?" Harry asked Ron.

_**(3)/(1)**_

"Of course I'll help you," Ginny said. "Just write me a note and I'll take it to her." Ron looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Well, you can't go in. Boys aren't allowed. But there may be another way…" Ginny knocked on the door. "This is for you," she said, handing Hermione the letter Ron had given her.

"_Mione, are you all right? I have been worried. We are all worried. Now, look out the window. Yours always, Ron"_

Hermione went to the window and saw Ron dangling in the wind on his broom. "Hey. Here's one way to see you." Ron joked. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really," she said. "Why? What's goi—"

"Good! Meet me downstairs in five minutes." Ron said, flying off.

_**(2)**_

Harry found Ginny sitting under the tree, their tree. His parents' tree. "Hey Ginny."

"Oh, Harry. Hello. Want to sit?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah. No. Actually, I-er- I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Need another favor? What is it?" she asked.

"No. It's not a favor. Its—do you want to-er…uh…go out. On a date. With me?" he stammered, feeling unusually nervous. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity before replying with a somber "What?"

"Do you want to…er…will you go on a date with me?" he repeated.

"I got that part," she laughed. "I don't—"

If you're going to say no," Harry started, "then tell me and I'll pretend this just didn't happen."

"And if I say yes?" she asked, taking him off guard.

"If you say yes then…wait. Yes? You will?"

"Yes. I would love to," she smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

_**(1)**_

"Where are we going, Ron? Will you just tell me?" Hermione asked her boyfriend anxiously.

"No. It's a surprise. We're almost there though so close your eyes." He put her hands over her eyes and led her to the center of the meadow. He sat down the basket he had prepared and laid out the picnic blanket. "Ok. Just one more second…all right. Open your eyes."

_**(2)**_

"Hi," Harry said when Ginny appeared before him. He had a whole speech ready but when he saw her it came out as "Are you ready?" _She's obviously ready, you git, _he thought.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I promise it'll be like nothing else. It will require a bit of flying." Harry handed Ginny her broom and they took off, flirting in the air as they went. Then soon landed in a clearing in the woods. There were lights and music playing in the area around.

"Wow. This is beautiful. You were right; this is nothing I've ever seen before!" Ginny exclaimed.

_**(1)**_

"Oh Ron! This place is amazing! Look at that over there!" She said pointing to the bees that played along the riverbank. "How did you find this?" She asked, giving him a kiss.

"Hagrid. He told Harry and I about this place a while back. See that over there?" He pointed to the outline of a cabin where only the outlying structure remained. "That little cabin used to be a dwarf house but they left years ago. This isn't all; I brought you lunch, too, since you missed it."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said smiling, "I'm really hungry."

_**(2)**_

"So, what do you want to do first?" Harry asked Ginny as she looked around.

"Let's do that!" she smiled and pointed to the Ferris wheel. They climbed on and it started up. "What exactly is this place?"

"It's a Muggle thing. It's called a carnival. They have them for fun sometimes only they are a bit different and usually bigger. They are operated and built by Muggles but I reckon these are run on magic," Harry explained.

"How did you know this was here?" Ginny inquired as the wind blew her through her hair.

"Well, Sirius told be about it a while back. He said it my father, Lupin, Wormtail and him used to come here when it was in town."

"Ooh! Look Harry! You can see Hogwarts from up here."

_**(1)**_

"So, have you talked to your dad?" Ron asked Hermione when she cuddled up next to him.

"Not today. But he said she wants me to stay here—unless things get worse. She can't die, Ron. She _can't._" Hermione said looking up into his eyes. "I don't know how to do this. I've never lost anyone. I don't—I don't think my dad will survive this."

"I know, Mione. I don't know what to say to make you feel better but I'm here for you Mione. I'm always here for you," he whispered soothingly.

"It's a horrid disease, you know…cancer. Muggles only get it. It eats away at you from the inside until you…"

"Mione, she won't die okay? Just believe it."

"But what if she does Ron!"

"Mione, if she does…_if_…we'll deal with it together. I'll be here for you. I'll _always _be here for you." He said, taking her in his arms as floods of tears flowed freely from her eyes.

_**(2)**_

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me, "Ginny said as she laid beside Harry under the tree. The stars were glistening above them in the night sky.

"Thank _you_ for coming with me. I wasn't so sure you'd say yes." Harry admitted.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Ginny inquired as she looked at Harry.

"Um…well, why would you? I mean…I'm me and you're you and you haven't exactly been, _we_ haven't exactly been…er…I didn't think you…"

Ginny laughed. "I actually understand that. I never thought you were even going to ask me…ever."

"I wasn't either," he admitted.

"If it matters, I'm glad you did." Harry smiled at her. "Me too," he whispered as they stood to walk to Gryffindor tower.

"I hope you don't take me rude but why did you wait so long to ask me out?"

"Honestly?" Harry deliberated, looking at her sparkling eyes. "I have no idea."

"Well, I like you anyway." She gasped when she realizes what she said. "I mean, it's all right…that you waited." They walked in silence for a minute. "Thanks for the this." She was referring to the gigantic stuffed unicorn she got from the carnival.

"Your welcome, even though you were the one who won it," Harry reminded.

"It _was_ your money, after all. Goodnight Harry," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek when they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry said. As she turned to walk away he whispered in her ear, "Oh, by the way, I like you too, Ginny. I have for awhile and everyday I spend with you makes me know it more." Then Harry walked away into the guys' dorm as Ginny stood behind him, unicorn and broom in hand.

_**(1)**_

Ron and Hermione walked back to the school, hand-in-hand. The day was changing into night and the sky around them had turned into a brilliant shade of lavender as the light went to sleep in the darkness. "Thank you, Ron. You really are the best. And I can't believe that Professor Snape just _let_ the two of you go like that."

"It was pretty strange," Ron said as the two of them sat on a nearby bench. "Mione, I know this is hard but we're all here. If you _ever_ need me or anyone…we're here."

"I know. I really do," she smiled at him, still holding his hand. "I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Mione, wait…I love you," Ron blurted. "I love you so much."

"Ron, I love you, too." She smiled and kissed him.

_**(4)**_

They were all sitting in the Great Hall chatting away at breakfast. When the owls flew in with the post. Hermione received this morning's _Daily Prophet_ and opened the paper to the front page and began to read. She had been her normal self the past two weeks.

"So, Harry," Hermione started, "Ginny told me all about your date."

"Wait…you went on a date with my sister?" Ron asked.

"She did? What did she say?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

"She said she had a great time…" Hermione began, not looking up from the paper.

"How did I not know you took Ginny on a date?"

"She said you took her to a carnival," Hermione continued, "I love those. Though, I have never been to a magical carnival…showed me the unicorn you got her. He is making a racket, so it's hard to not notice."

"Where was I when you went on this date?" Ron questioned, still trying to catch up in the conversation. "Why didn't you tell me you took Ginny out, mate?"

"She said you were cute when you were all nervous. She really loved it, Harry. I don't know the last time I saw her smile so much. She really…"

"_Will you just hold on a bloody second!_" Ron yelled. For the first time during the conversation Hermione looked up from her paper and Harry looked directly at Ron.

"That's better! Bloody hell! You two make it hard to get a word in. Now, when did you take Ginny out? Where was I? Why didn't I know? What is a carnival? Am I living under a rock or something!"

"Ron, it's not that difficult. Harry asked Ginny out and they went the _same_ night _we_ went to the meadow. So, _you_ were at _the meadow_," Hermione said

"And I didn't tell you because I didn't know whether or not she'd say yes and then we were doing all that work for Snape and I didn't get around to it, mate. Sorry," Harry explained.

"Oh. Ok. And what's a carnival?"

"Oh, Ron. I'll explain it later." Hermione groaned.

"And Ginny had a good time; but I knew she would. Are you going to ask her again?" Ron suggested.

"I was going to."

" 'Was'? Are you still?" Hermione asked.

"Probably. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it," Harry answered quickly.

"Oh," Ron said. "Ok. I'm glad I'm caught up."

"Not as much as I am," Hermione muttered under her breath to Harry.

"Hey! Be nice. It's not my fault; Fred and George dropped me a couple times when I was a baby, you know. I blame it all on them," Ron joked.

"It's not all their fault," Ginny said as she walked up and sat down at the table across from Harry." You can't blame them for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron looked at Hermione. "Hey, Mione, we have to go to that thing soon right? Maybe we should get going."

"Right. Right the _thing_ at the _place_. Right. We should go. See you guys later," Hermione said as she and Ron left the table.

Ron stood behind Ginny. _Ask her now_, he mouthed to Harry and left.

"You don't have to, you know." Ginny said abruptly only seconds after he left.

"Have to what?"

"Ask me whatever you were going to ask me. I love my brother but subtlety is not his strongest suit," Ginny laughed.

"I was going to ask you before he did that. Don't let him fool you, he really has no clue sometimes," Harry joked. They both laughed. He loved her laugh. "So, what are you doing Saturday? Do you have any plans for Hogsmeade?"

"Not really any yet."

"Would you want to spend a bit of time with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I reckon I could." She smiled.

_**(3)**_

A letter came later that night. The owl post dropped one in Dumbledore's room, one in McGonagall's and one in the girl's room in Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore met a short distance outside the Fat Lady's portrait. "Did you get one of these?" Prof. McGonagall asked Dumbledore frantically.

"Yes I did. You must wake her and tell her. We will get her on the next train to London, immediately." Dumbledore commanded.

"But she can not go alone. She will not be able to when she reads this. Who shall we have escort her?" McGonagall questioned.

"I will do that now. Go, we have no time to waste." Dumbledore said. The two entered the common room in Gryffindor tower and went separate ways.

Within seconds Dumbledore reached the boys room at Gryffindor. "Ron. Harry. Wake up. You are needed."

**--------sc--------**

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" Parvati Patil asked sleepily as she opened the door.

"There's no time!" she said when she rushed by to Hermione's bed. "Miss Granger…Hermione! Child you have to wake up."'

"Professor?" Hermione whispered as she sat up in the bed. "What's going on? What's wrong?" But then she saw it; there was a letter sitting on her nightstand. She reached her hand her to the letter and grabbed it off the table lightning-fast.

She ripped her hand through the envelope and pulled out the letter on the inside. _"Hermione, you need to get to London as soon as possible. I'm sorry to say things have gotten worse with your mum. I really hate to pull you out of school like this but there is no choice. I also sent post to the headmaster and the head of Gryffindor to let them know what was going on. I hope I send this correctly; I've never used one of these owl posts…anyway, give me a ring when you receive this and let me know when you are coming. Try not to worry darling, I'm sure it will all be all right. I'll see you when you arrive. Love, Dad"_

"I have to go!" Hermione jumped out of the bed. "But you know that. What about all the schoolwork I'm going to miss? This won't be good; I'll be behind…"

"No, you won't. All the teachers will be informed. I'm sure the headmaster will have a plan. And there's really only two weeks left until the Christmas Break. I'm sure he'll let you know. Get your things ready; we have to meet them in Dumbledore's office," Professor McGonagall said.

"_Them?"_

**_(4)_**  
When Hermione and Prof. McGonagall arrived. Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the room looking tired and worried. The portraits that were usually sleeping were wide-awake, though they said nothing. Hermione took a seat beside Ron as Dumbledore began.

" I'm sure you're wondering why they all are here?" he asked Hermione. "It is good to have friends who can support you when you need them and you certainly have them. It is unfortunate that this is happening but we promise that this school will help you in any way we can—the entire school. I have arrangements made already, that you will catch the train that leaves here for London. Hagrid will take you to the train station and he should be along anytime now. I have a telephone waiting to call your father on.

"As for the schoolwork, it is almost the break so you will fortunately not miss much, but you will miss it. I have instructions waiting for all teachers to give me the assignments for the remaining weeks and I will send them to you directly. Any work you have that you cannot do without magical instruments will be sent to you and done in the basement of your house. I have already spoken to your father about that as well. He was up for anything to make sure you did well," Dumbledore finished. "Do you have any questions?"

"No. May I phone home now?" Hermione asked.

**--------sc-------**

The snow was falling from the sky when they walked outside to where Hagrid was waiting. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking to Hagrid. Ron pulled Hermione close in his arms. Hagrid pulled away from the other two.

Hagrid smiled at Hermione. "I'll be missin' ya in my class and don't worry, ya won't be missin' much." He threw her bags into the back and opened the door for her. Then he grabbed another bag and threw it in the back. He jumped into the carriage, followed by Harry and Ginny. "All 'ight Dumbledore, we'll be back." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waved as they took off.

"Are you all coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said. "But we are riding with you."

"Whose suitcase is that?"

"It's mine," Ron said.

"Yours? But I thought—"

"We're all not going, just me. Dumbledore and I thought it'd be a good idea if you weren't alone. So, I'm going with you, until you come back," Ron told her. She looked like she was ready to cry. "Well, I couldn't leave my Mione all alone with this. Plus, I don't have to see Snape for a month." Everyone laughed. Hermione was glad he was coming. She had a feeling she'd need him.

**A/N: I hope you liked part one. Part two is coming ASAP. Please let me know what you think of it. And if anyone has any ideas of some things that Ron will have to learn when he's in the muggle world (i.e. Cooking, using the phone..etc) let me know. I'm looking for ideas. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming…I like the feedback. It's really helpful. I'm still looking for ideas for Ron in the muggle world. **

**--------here's a reminder--------**

**Throughout the whole story the scenes change between the characters' stories. To make it easier to read…_(1)_ is when it's Ron and Hermione, _(2)_ is when it's Harry and Ginny, _(3)_ is when all of them but one (who is conspicuously absent) are together, _(4)_ is when all of them are together…**

_**(1)**_

Hermione and Ron arrived in London in the afternoon hours. The streets were jammed with people who were wandering around from here and there in the snow, which was falling around them as fast as Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Ron looked down; Hermione was there in his arms, fast asleep. It took her half of the train ride to go to sleep because she was so distraught with worry and Ron really didn't want to wake her. But as the train pulled in to a stop, he knew he'd have to. After all, he didn't know anything about the muggle world.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "Mione, we're here. Wake up." She stirred in his arms then jumped up, as if just realizing where she was.

_**(2)**_

"I hope they arrived alright, "Ginny said to Harry as they sat down for lunch.

"Me too. I'm sure they'll be fine. It'll be hard but Ron's with her," Harry paused. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it," Ginny said.

_**(1)**_

When they got off the train, Mr. Granger was waiting. He didn't look like the Mr. Granger that Ron nor Hermione knew. He could tell when she looked up at him upon arrival. Mr. Granger was dressed in a pair khakis and a blue shirt that was untucked. His hair was mussed up and sticking up all over, as if he didn't even brush it. He looked as if he hadn't slept.

"Hello, darling," he said with a small smile on his face. He rushed over to Hermione and Ron and grabbed one of Hermione's bags. (Ron had the other) "Hello, Ronald…how are you? Was the trip alright?" He asked but didn't wait for the answer. "Your mum is asleep right now so let's go to the house and drop your things off, then I can take you to see her. Unless…are you two hungry? We can get a bite to eat before we go—whatever u want to do."

"We'll just go home first, dad. Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages," Hermione said as they walked to the car, snow still falling around them.

"Yeah, Mr. Granger, are u sure you don't want to sleep when we get there? At least for a while?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, daddy. Mum wouldn't like you not sleeping," Hermione added.

"Maybe later, since you two are here. And Ronald, call me Jack. No more "Mr. Granger" business. Let's get home, eh?" he said, jumping into the car. The drive to the house was not a long one but Ron made it feel like one. He was "oohing" and "ahing" the entire way, and asking, "What does that do?" and "Did you see that thing?" the whole way there. It was rather amusing to Hermione to see the way he acted at all the simplest things.

When they pulled up to the house, Ron's eyes about popped out of his head; He was about to go on overload or something. There were so many things he had never seen. He couldn't wait to explore them all, but he would. He was here for Hermione, she was the _only_ reason he was here. And the only thing that mattered right now to him, was her.

_**(2) **_

Harry was standing in the fallen snow as the sun was setting. Ginny was walking by and noticed him standing there, staring off into the abyss. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, hi. Nothing really. I was wondering how Ron and Hermione were doing…but besides that…"

"Oh. I see. Sirius, huh?" Harry shot a look at her. "I'm not stupid. I was there. I know how much he meant to you. It was a shame, he was a good man. Always made me laugh…" Ginny replied, smiling at a memory. "That was the best summer ever, you know. I loved it there in that old, nasty house. You just never knew what was going to happen."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said vaguely.

"It's not your fault, you know—that he died; it's not your fault. He came because he loved you. And no one else blames you either. No one. They say you're a hero, even Percy said that after it was all revealed, and that coming from Percy…" Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. I just don't think I'm a hero, not anymore anyway. If I was hero, then it would never have happened at all."

"That's not true, Harry. I know that _I _think you're a hero." She looked at him with smiling eyes. They looked at each other with an intense stare. Then, he leaned toward her…

"Lookie here," Draco Malfoy's voice came. "if it isn't Potty and the little Weasel. What are you two up to? Out for a late night smooch?" Malfoy snickered. His comment was followed with laughter from his two goons, Crabe and Goyle. "What nothing to say? No snappy comeback?"

"Just shut it you git," Harry yelled.

"Oh, well in that case…" they started to walk off buy Malfoy turned almost instantly and saw Harry's turned back. "Oh, by the way Potty, if you're planning on staying at Hogwarts for break again all by your lonesome, maybe you could just come to my house. My Aunt Bella is really looking forward to taking care of you. You know what I mean, the way she took care of that murderous traitor Sirius Black…at least that way, you wouldn't be alone," they laughed again and turned to walk away.

"You take that back!" Harry said in what was an almost a whisper. "You take it back…"

"Take it back? But that would be a lie. And don't you Gryffindors hate liars?" he snorted.

Harry pulled his wand from his robe, as did Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle. Ginny then pulled hers out and all five stood there, wands exposed. "So what now, Potty? What's your big plan?"

Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Come on, Harry. Let's just go." She spoke a little louder so Malfoy could hear. "He's just jealous. And he isn't worth the ground he's standing on. Come on, Harry." Ginny put her wand away and looked at him. "_Come on._" He moved beside her and walked ahead. She followed directly after sending Malfoy an evil glare.

"That's right. Walk away. Show everyone how chicken you are!" Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy! Crabe! Goyle!" Professor McGonagall yelled, coming behind them. "What exactly were you planning on doing?"

"Professor! It was Potty and little Weasel! They—"

"Are not even here. 50 points from each of you, as well as an additional 10 and detention with me from you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

"Why!"

"For name calling and lying. I despise liars." Prof. McGonagall snarled her nose and walked away, leaving the three of them with a flabbergasted look on their faces.

_**(1)**_

They walked down a long corridor. The smell was something that Ron had never smelled before, even at St. Mungo's. The walls, ceiling and floors were all completely white. They walked into room 404. Jack walked over to his wife.

"Oh, darling. You made it!" Mrs. Granger said, holding out her arms to Hermione. She raced over to her mother with tears in her eyes. Ron suddenly began to feel really out of place, like an intruder who walked in on a special reunion. "I hope you made it okay. I've missed you so much."

"I've been worried about you as well, Mum. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I've had a good today. Was the trip alright? I hope…" Mrs. Granger stopped talking and looked toward the door. "Ron! Hi. I didn't even know you were here. Come over here," He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. You're looking well today," he said.

"Oh, you're too nice. And call me Kate. There's no need to be formal. Are the two of you hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"No mum, we're fine. We ate on the train," Hermione lied. She didn't want her mother to use any of her energy fussing about them. Hermione looked over and Ron and he smiled, knowing what she wanted.

"Yeah. We had a huge helping of eggs and steak." Ron added.

"Ok, then. It stopped snowing right before you got here. I have the blinds up so I can watch it fall outside. It's so calming to watch." Kate smiled as she looked out the window. The room became quiet as the snow began to fall outside again.

**A/N: I'll get the next one up when I can. Don't forget to review and give me some ideas for Ron to learn in the muggle world or any ideas for Ginny and Harry, perhaps when they go Hogsmeade? I appreciate anything you have to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I've been on vacation. But this is Chapter Three. Another chapter will be here ASAP. It'll be longer, too. Here's that reminder again…**_ **Throughout the whole story the scenes change between the characters' stories. To make it easier to read…**_**(1) _is when it's Ron and Hermione, _(2)_ is when it's Harry and Ginny, _(3)_ is when all of them but one (who is conspicuously absent) are together,_ (4) _is when all of them are together. _**

_**(2) **_

Saturday morning was met with much enthusiasm. It was only the third trip to Hogsmeade and the holiday was just around the corner. Harry was bundled up warm as he kept looking at his watch. The time seemed to be moving ever so slowly for him. This weekend took forever to come and it would be here soon. Harry looked around as Professor McGonagall walked toward the students. Where was she? Why wasn't she here?

She was nowhere in sight…but he could feel her near. He could sense that she was right behind him and…

"Ah!" she screamed. "Harry! You gave me a fright! What's going on?" she laughed.

"Looking for you is all. Do you need to do anything while we're there?"

"I do have to buy a present for Hermione. I wanted to get something that she could use to cheer up here mum. It can't be fun in a hospital all day and night."

"Probably not. That's a good idea. I wonder how Ron is doing there. It's a lot different in the Muggle world," Harry informed Ginny.

_**(1)**_

"I still don't understand this, Mione. How do I do it?" Hermione laughed again.

"I'll tell you but it really is the last time. You're being a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

"That is why you love me," Ron joked. "One more time. I swear."

"Ok." She took the bottle of bleach from his hand. "You put the _all_ the white clothes in the washer. Then you turn the knob to this—see that number? You put it there and fill the _Bleach _cap to the this line. Pour it in and pull out the button. That's all. When you do the colored clothes and towels you use 2 scoops of the powder detergent. It's really easy, Ron."

"And why can't I just put all of them together?"

"Because you can't. The colors will fade the whites and the towels will make them gross. Ok. Let's get our work."

"Mione, it's Saturday. Let's enjoy it. We have the whole weekend," Ron whined.

"And we already have a three days worth of work. We can't wait until the last minute because then we'll be really far behind." Ron gave in after listening to 15 minutes of reasons to get it done now.

_**(2)**_

Harry and Ginny sat down at Madam Puddifoot's for some lunch. The last time Harry had been there, it was with Cho and that had not ended well. But he was here with Ginny now and she was a different. They were different today and they'd had a good day together. They talked about all the things they'd been through together and remember to laugh at Ron for being, well…Ron. "That was great!" Ginny laughed. "So, why'd you ask me out, Harry?"

"What?" the question had taken him off guard.

"Why did you ask me out Harry? I know you already gave me what we called an answer but I really can't do this, Harry."

"Do what? I don't—"

"Do this. Go twenty rounds in the past again. I don't know what you want Harry. You won't tell me. I wish you would, I want you to but you don't. We just dance around the issue. And frankly Harry, if you don't want to be honest with me, there are other guys who would be. I just can't do this, Harry." Ginny lookied at him then got up from the table and raced out of the restaurant.

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" Harry followed her out the door.

_**(1)**_

The door closed behind them. "I can't stay here and act like it's all ok. It's not ok. I just need to think. I don't know how to let her be outside when she can't be." Ron kissed her cheek and she left the into the hospital waiting room. He walked outside. There was something about the snow that made him think better. If only it could snow inside. Then, Kate could have her snow and Hermione could be happy and he could honor her mum for the wonderful person she was. But there was no way to do that. Or, was there?

_**(2)**_

She went around the corner. Harry saw her and yelled but she didn't answer. As he turned another corner he heard her yelp. His heart skipped a beat as he got closer. "I'm really sorry, miss. Are you ok?" A man asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Ginny got up and smiled at the man as she handed him something that had fallen out of his bag.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he turned her around to look at him. "What was all that about? That made no ruddy sense. What's going on?"

She looked at him and then anger flew across her face as she turned away from his intense gaze. "What is it Ginny? What?" He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"That Harry. That exactly!" she turned around again. "I can't do this! You are the most confusing—Harry, you don't know what's wrong…and that's the problem. I've made it clear and I don't know how else to tell you without writing in the bloody sky!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I can't—we don't have a relationship Harry. We don't. I mean, we do but not the kind that I want. I just want you to be honest about how you feel but you aren't. I don't know why and I can't handle it. I've done everything but beat it out of you. Maybe… maybe this is all a mistake."

"What do you mean a mistake?"

"I mean, maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship…nothing but friends. Maybe that would be easier." Harry thought it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. "Yeah, I think that's be best. Later, Harry." She walked away from him.

Harry's head was racing as she took a third and fourth step in the frozen white snow. He could almost feel his heart jumping out of his chest at the thought of her leaving. "Ginny wait!" He yelled, practically jumping in front of her.

"Harry…" she whispered, choking back tears. "Don't do this. It's better."

"It's not better! You want to be honest with you? I'm scared ok? I'm scared. If you get involved with me you're going to get hurt. Every death eater, not to mention Voldemort, is out to get me. They want me gone, Ginny. If I get in a relationship with you…you'll get hurt. I don't want that for you. I care about you too much to lose you like I've lost everyone else."

"You're not going to lose me, Harry. You taught me everything I need to know of how to defend myself. I'm not going to leave you. And if you were to die, IF, then I'll help fight for your memory. It's a risk I'm willing to take, Harry. Really." Ginny whispered to him.

"Ginny, I know but it doesn't change anything. I really want this, I do…but you—"

"I'm right here, Harry! I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You can't live your whole life afraid of living because you could die. Everyone dies Harry. It's life. But it's not for a long time. Do you want to start this? Do you? If not then I'll walk away and we can pretend none of this ever happened." Ginny let a tear fall from her red, freckled cheek.

Harry looked at her. "If I say yes? If I say, this is what I want, what then?"

"Then, you get it." Harry pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head in the falling snow.

**A/N: Sorry this was short. I'm still looking for some more ideas for Ron to try in the muggle world. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh…

**A/N: This is the end. Thanks for reading. I may redo this story later…thanks all**

_**(1)**_

"Where are you taking me?" Kate asked Hermione and Jack as they lead her wheelchair down the hall.

"It's a surprise from Ron. I don't even know. He just said to wear the jackets," Hermione informed. They made the way to room 212. "This is it." Kate smiled as Jack reached for the door.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Ron ran in front of them. "Before you go in, I hope you like it. I was trying think of a way to honor you and this is something I know you will enjoy. Go ahead." He smiled and opened the door. Everyone gasped at was inside.

_**(2)**_

Ginny met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, and they made the way to breakfast. "So, we leave tonight for Christmas. Mum said you could stay with us…if you want. Ron's not there or here and you shouldn't spend the holiday alone…"

"Sure. I would love to do that," Harry exclaimed, almost too enthusiastic.

"Good. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you are with us." Ginny smiled at Harry and he took her hand. They ate the rest of the meal with smiles.

_**(1)**_

"Oh Ron! This is amazing!" Kate said. She was standing in a room of snow. Snow was falling inside with the same consistency as the outside. The four of them built a snowman, had a snowball fight and went wheelchair sledding in the hospital room, which was locked from the outside and charmed so no one could get in. The only one who could was a witch nurse named Glenda Roddikin, who offered much assistance.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted and retreated to her room while Hermione and Ron cleaned up. "That was wonderful of you, Ron. I haven't seen her that happy in a while," she beamed.

"It was nothing. She wanted it. I helped her get it. You would have done the same for my mum," he stated.

"I don't know how to thank you, Ron." Hermione jumped into his warm arms and kissed him.

_**(2)**_

"You ready Harry?" Ginny asked as they departed the Hogwarts train.

"Yes. I can't wait."

"You know that none of them know right?" Ginny froze a step behind him.

"What?" Harry turned. "None of them know?"

"No. I haven't had a chance to tell them…are you mad?"

"No. Not mad just…surprised I guess."

"Don't worry," Ginny smiled, taking his arm. "It'll be great."

**-**

"And it was great. They were all happy together, definitely Harry's best Christmas. A few weeks later, they all rejoined at Hogwarts. Hermione's mum had made a full recovery. As for their relationships, they faced trials like all others but remained strong in each other."

"Wow that was a good story. Will you tell it again? We like hearing about Grandpa and Grandma!" Six little kids shouted into the night.

"Maybe another time, we will tell you the rest," an older Ron Weasley said.

"Yes, another time," old Harry chimed in.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny," Molly Weasley-Longbottom said, hugging everyone. "They love stories you guys tell."

"They really do," James Arthur Potter added. "We should get home. Come on kids." James was joined by his pregnant wife Lily, and his children, Sirius and Gina (short for Georgina, after uncle George.) "Night mum, dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione." The kids shouted as they all Disapparated from the house.

"We should go to," Molly said. "Ken's probably home now. He was visiting Neville and Luna at the home. We are all going to see them tomorrow. He wanted to go make sure everything turned out ok and that they are ready for all of us." The four remaining children joined her. "Say goodbye to your grandparents and aunt and uncle."

"Bye!" They all hugged them. Then Molly Disapparated with the four children on her arm (Jasmine, Frank, Karen and baby Alice) waving and laughing.

"Crazy how things turn out, huh?" Ginny laughed.

"It is. Who would have thought we would live to have all of this?" Hermione added.

"I meant the way our family's ended up…a Weasley marring a Potter and a Granger; then the Weasley girl marrying a Longbottom and the James Potter Jr. marrying a girl named Lily…" Ginny looked at them all. "But that was crazy too."

"Want to get some Butterbeer?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure. Then a game of Quidditch?" Ron smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You'll kill yourselves out there Ronald. You're not 16 anymore. Besides, it's late…"

"Oh, Hermione, you know you'll want to play," Ginny added.

"Yeah. And you us boys, we never change." Ron laughed as they all went into the kitchen.

**A/N: thanks for reading…**


End file.
